


Blast From The Past

by paxmanr



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxmanr/pseuds/paxmanr
Summary: After the Legendary Battle, Cassie and Andros reunite for the first time in many years





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Thanh Thanh, who requested a Cassie/Andros Power Rangers in Space fanfic for Christmas!

The Legendary Battle was long and hard, taking all the combined power of every team of Power Rangers, even retired Rangers came out to fight their hearts out. When the battle finally ended and the dust settled, The Rangers were left to return to their not quite so normal lives.

 

Some teams were happy to see eachother again, reliving the adrenaline that come from such a fight, planning to catch up again and reminisce on their time as rangers. When all the rangers dispersed, two former Rangers tried their hardest to forget the past memories that this new fight brought up, memories of an almost, of a what could have been.

 

Andros finishes his conversation with the Newest Red Ranger, Troy, to see Cassie starting her own conversation with Kendra. He watches her for a bit until she felt eyes upon her. She looked up and gave him a small smile, one filled with both regret, and possibly hope.

She ends her conversation and and walks over to Andros, Troy takes this as his cue to bow out as well.

“It’s been along time, how are the KO-35 colonies” Cassie asks 

“It's been good. The colonies have set up on a new planet and have built a lot of cities, it’s almost like we’ve always been there.”

“That's good, and hows Ashley? Is she still liking it there, I haven't heard from her in a while.”

Andros looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, um I haven’t seen her in a while. We, um, broke up.  It was amicable. I was always gone doing council stuff, and she wanted to start a family. We just weren't at the right places in our lives. She moved back to earth last year. Enough about that how are you doing?”

“I've been doing a lot of different things I can’t seem to settle down, mostly I've been traveling, I’m not really sure of what I want to do, its funny I used to want to be a singer, but then I became a Power Ranger and that changed everything for me. I can’t go back to just being a singer. I’m always gonna be a Power Ranger in my heart.”

 

“I know what you mean, now everyone on KO 35 is looking to me to lead since we defeated Dark Spectre, and running the new global defense programs. I’m almost drowning in work, at this moments it’s just me and Zhane but he’s always running off to flirt with Karone.”

“Did they finally get together? I know there were some people saying Karone was with Leo?”

“Yah after the dtrackina was defeated and mirinoi was restore she came and settled down at the collines with us, and Zhane picked up where he left of wooing her. Their wedding is in three months.”

“Really! I’m so happy for them, I bet it's going to be beautiful” Cassie gave him a million watt smile 

Andros felt his palms become sweaty has he got the courage to say what he’s been wanting to say since he saw her.

“Come back with me” he blurted out. Cassie looked shocked but slowly her smile grew even wider

“ I mean you can visit Karone and Zhane, and they would love to have you at the wedding, and I’m sure Karone would love all the help preparing, and … and I would love your company. I’ve missed you.

“Ive missed you too, and everyone else too,” Cassie added quickly as she tried to hide her blush.

  
  



End file.
